Multidimension Fraxinus: A preview
by Mr. Kino-san
Summary: The Endymion Bureau has always maintained peace within Federation space, and in order to deal with the multitude of things which the Federation faces, a new team is made, consisting of special individuals, all serving aboard the U.S.S Fraxinus - The Flagship of the United Federation of Dimensions.


**_Multidimension Fraxinus_:**

**_Preview_**

The United Federation of Dimensional Worlds.

For over three hundred years, the Federation has held an upstanding reputation,within the Interdimensional community as being one of the most powerful and most respected.

Encompassing over 9,000 omni-light years, the total number of formal member worlds was currently over five hundred and fifty, being a Multi-dimensional federal republic that is composed of planetary governments that agreed to exist semi-autonomously under a single central government based on the principles of universal liberty, rights, and equality, and to share their knowledge and resources in peaceful cooperation, scientific development, and defensive purposes.

The Arcadians, the Anfari, the Telosians, and the Izalith were the four founding superpowers which founded the Federation and formed it into what it was today. Arcadia was the first to make contact with the other founding civilizations, which benefited their society in both the social, political, and magical aspects of their world, helping it become the Utopian centre of the entire Federation itself.

However this was not always the case.

Arcadia Prime was a violent world, filled with destructive wars and deadly diseases that ravaged the planet from all sides. There were a total of six World Wars in its entire history and the last one was by far its deadliest, in which 47 percent of Arcadia's population had been exterminated and most of the planet's resources were extinguished.

All hope seemed to have been lost as the planet spent many decades trying to recover from the war, however, a small group of people were looking to the stars.

After developing the first Ship with an inter-dimensional warp drive, they came into contact with the curious Izalith who detected their warp signature.

And it was since that meeting between the two societies that Arcadia was able to save their world and restore their society to some form of normalcy with the aid of the Izalith. History was made that day and that meeting would lead to the creation of one of the most powerful superpowers of the Alpha Dimensional Quadrant.

But even so, they would not maintain peace.

As the Federation expanded, they encountered other races and other civilizations; some whom were friendly and willing to do business with them, even joining the Federation, while there were some who had no interest of induction.

Disagreements were made, misunderstandings occured, and that often lead to conflict with some of the other neighboring superpowers such as, the Chitauri Empire, the Evarian Star Empire, the Kojan Union, and the Senji Alliance.

The Chitauri was among the deadliest and most ruthless of the superpowers of Dimensional Quadrant Alpha, which caused many of the others to steer clear of them.

To protect the Federation and its boarders from these hostile elements, a security force tasked with, not only the defense of the Federation itself, but also for its advancement was created.

The Endymion Bureau.

The date was 0482 M.C.

A situation was currently unfolding on the dimensional world Shi'rem in the system of Adranel, where a fleet of 7 federation starships were engaging three Ciakar-class ships from the Chitauri Empire.

This was not an attack made by the empire itself, at least officially. Instead, what the Bureau were fighting were called the Va'shik; an organization of Chitauri that split off from the empire after feeling that the Empire was too restrictive for them and their operations. To that end, the Va'shik had amassed may weapons and ships in order to claim worlds deemed fit for their bases as well as to enslave and use the population as resources if necessary.

They only went after worlds that were lesser developed to defend against them and they dared not attack any other civilizations, especially those connected to the Major powers of Dimensional Quadrant Alpha.

But Shi'rem was a planet that often did trade with the Federation from time to time even if they were not officially indicted into the Federation themselves. With a few calls following the attack, the Federation had deployed the Bureau and sent their ships to deal with the situation.

But things were not going well for the Bureau in this conflict.

The Ciakar-Class Battle Cruisers were making short work of the Federation ships as blasts from their cannons pierced through their mana shields and landing the decisive blows to their hulls, creating explosion after explosion above the planet. Soon enough, only four ships were remaining and each of them had sustained heavy damage from the onslaught of the Va'shik ships.

Meanwhile, down on the surface of the planet, a brutal battle was taking place between the skilled soldiers and magicians from the Bureau against Va'shik marauders.

Dozens of men in armored uniforms wielding their own issued magical weapons rushed forward as they engaged the Va'shik marauders in both close and long ranged combat. Explosions could be seen and heard all over the battlefield and bodies from both sides would occasionally be seen laying motionlessly on the ground. Overall, the situation had looked like an all out war from an ignorant view point, but in actuality, this was more or less akin to a police shoot out on a cosmic scale.

"Stop this pointless resistance! If you don't comply I won't hesitate to kill you."

The commanding voice of a girl rang through out the battlefield wrapped in nighttime darkness.

The voice's owner who stood amidst the chaos was a Magician wielding a Sorcery Armament that took the form of a staff whilst her body was wrapped within her Sorcery Armor which took the form of a black dress with pink lining in its design. Her long hair which was tied in some places was a dark purple color which almost blended into the night sky within the background, and she had the air of a high class young lady. Overall, it did not seem like the kind of person who fit in this scenario but she wasn't necessarily out of place either.

She was Tsuchimya Harune, Second Lieutenant and field leader of the Fifth Battalion.

As of this moment, Tsuchimya was facing a fierce creature. The Draconian warrior; one of the strongest class of Chitauri.

Draconians were said to have been genetically engineered by the Empire in order to create a breed of mighty warriors for the military. Their physical strength was said to have surpassed that of any regular human, given their heights of standing around ten feet tall and muscles as hard as steel. If one wanted to, they could tear a human in half and crush a person's skull with a single hand, and they could even do some damage against on-ground battle tanks with just their bare hands alone. To add to their feats, they are also capable of seeing in the dark, and can withstand not only extreme heat, but extreme cold despite being reptilian in nature.

As a result, these creatures were among the most feared soldiers in the quadrant.

But despite this creature's capabilities, Harune showed no fear whatsoever - if she did, it would have aroused it and she didn't want to give it any more satisfaction than what it was already getting from this ordeal.

"I won't repeat myself again. Stop this pointless resisting or I will blast you here."

She issued her final warning.

Magical energy was poured into the tip of her staff as a pink sphere or light started to form at the end. This weapon was capable of producing blasts when at full power, is capable of taking down a small ship. Despite the Draconian's enhanced durability, it would certainly be killed from a powerful enough magical blast from her armament.

"Bwahahaha! Surely you jest, pa'tak. It's useless to shoot me!"

The Draconian warrior laughed in an unpleasant voice that sounded more again to a growling animal.

"...!"

Harune's expression had begun to distort from the reptilian's words. This was because what he said was right on the mark.

She could shoot and blast the creature into oblivion, however, there was a fundamental issue that prevented her from doing so.

"..."

A girl about two or so years younger with red hair and a short ponytail was grasped in the Draconian's right arm with her face quickly becoming pale.

She was Harune's subordinate and comrade who was of the same battalion force.

That's right.

The reason Harune was not able to shoot him had nothing to do with its physical strength.

It was a hostage situation.

Draconians not only excelled in physical strength, but their intelligence was also slightly higher than the average human, and that was what worried Tsuchimiya Harune the most in this situation.

In reality, the one who was really cornered was Harune herself.

"Toss away your weapon right now. Do it, or I will tear this girl in half."

"...!"

Confronted with a hard choice, Harune gritted her teeth in frustration.

_(Damn it! How could I let myself get put into this situation?! Letting this oversized lizard do as he wants like this...)_

She felt like an idiot for letting this scenario occur. For her, it was nothing short of humiliating.

Her battalion which consisted of nine magicians, herself included had only begun operations a mere two months ago and had only just arrived when the battle had reached its fiercest. They were sent to provide back up and support for the much more experienced battalions in the fleet, but the battle had turned in such a way that the while the Va'shik ground forces were declining, so were the Federation's forces. The battle could go either way at this point.

The ship which they served on and supported them, the U.S.S Mao Shen, had been shot down by the Ciakar-Class Battle Cruisers, burned up in the atmosphere and exploded when it hit the ground in the distance.

It made the hearts of her and her battalion sink, but they still had to keep pushing. Harune had to keep up the morale if they were going to over come this.

But since they entered the fray, nearly half the Battalion had been wiped out. she wanted her and her comrades to make it through this, after swearing that she would be the best she could be at being a field leader, but she was unable to stop this tragedy from happening.

And now she was going to lose another member of her team right in front of her.

As expected, she wanted to cry.

And then, right now, under that situation she got cornered and that was why it was so unbearable.

"L-Leader... please forget about me. This was my fault for not being careful. I should have been more vigilant with my surroundings!"

"..."

Harune wanted to shout at the girl. She wanted to scold her and tell her that this was indeed her fault, but doing so would not help the situation one bit. Even if she blamed the girl, it would not be productive in resolving the current issue.

As a battalion field leader, as a magician, to abandon a fellow human who was going to be killed by a reptilian monster was not something Tsuchimiya Harune could bring herself to do.

"Hurry! Do it now!"

In an attempt to rush Harune into abandoning her weapon, the beast grabbed the girl by the neck and used its herculean strength to constrict her thin neck like a vice.

"U-UAAAAA!"

"N-No, stop it!"

Tsuchimiya instinctively raised her voice when she heard disturbing creaking sounds come from the battalion girl's neck. With just that, the girl became limp and became motionless in its grasp.

She couldn't let this go on any longer. She wanted to hold out until reinforcements arrived, but the situation around them was unchanging, the sound of one ship exploding above the planet rang out, and it didn't seem like reinforcements would be joining them anytime soon.

It was over.

"Alright! I surrender..."

Harune lowered her shoulders, tossed aside her Sorcery armament, and put her hands up. Was this really how it was going to end?

Being taken prisoner by a Chitauri Terrorist group and have who knows what done to her? Chitauri were infamous for torturing their captives in order to drain them of an energy produced by negative emotions to be consumed. The thought of being tortured like that made her heart skip a beat, but her humiliation and frustration for letting this happen overrode all of that. At that moment, she didn't care that much.

The foot steps of the Draconian warrior drew closer while her limp comrade was being dragged along. She was preparing for the beast to bind her hands with some kind of handcuffs or to be dragged away by her hair even, however...

"-―――!"

A shock ran through her brain that informed her of danger to herself, and it was then that she had realized how naive she had been.

"Barrier Protection: Grade 1!"

Harune immediately erected a standard class one barrier to protect herself from the fist that was coming to hit her, however, that barrier was not enough as it was shattered and the fist was sent slamming into the Magician girl's abdomen.

"Fuwah!?"

The barrier had dulled the force of the blow so it wouldn't kill her instantly, but it was strong enough to send her flying several meters across, slamming her back against a destroyed wall.

As she laid there, the Draconian's footsteps drew closer, a grin forming on its face as it drew closer. When the Draconian stood right before her, he dropped the still unconscious battalion girl on the ground beside him.

"Don't you dare defend! If you even try to defend yourself next time, I will pulverize this weakling right here!"

The Draconian reached for its back and pulled out a weapon that looked like a giant metal pole-arm, but was being wielded more like it was a baseball bat.

_(Damn it... I can't even defend myself...?)_

If she defended herself, the Draconian would kill her comrade without hesitation. Harune could not allow that to happen no matter what, but at the same time, she knew her chances of surviving against two or three blows from that blunt weapon was fairly slim.

"You apes think you can get away with murdering our comrades and interfering with our operations?! For that, I will make you suffer for ever crossing us, and right after I've torn your body up, I will feast on your remains and keep your bones as a trophy!"

The beast declared that, slamming the blunt end of his weapon on the ground just inches away from the girl's head.

If she was going to become a sandbag for which the monster to vent his frustrations on, the least she could do was use reinforcement magic and an auto healing spell to reduce the damage done to her body.

_(No... I'm really going to die here... but even so, I can't let that happen. Not in a place like this!)_

Tsuchimiya Harune did not want to die. She had her own dreams, goals, obligations, and promises to fulfill. She joined the Endymion Bureau in order to protect the worlds she cared about and to more importantly, to become a person that her father, who was the President of the United Federation, could be proud of.

And she tried to model herself off of the White Devil, the magician who was once called the Ace of the Bureau and who had gone down in federation history for single handedly stopping a Chitauri invasion of Caedus IV ten years ago.

Since that day, Harune had admired the woman and decided that she would become a strong and honorable person like her in order to make her father and the rest of her family proud.

That wish was still not fulfilled.

She was only halfway there, and now she was going to bow out before making it to the finish line.

_(I just can't let myself be killed here! Why? Why does this kind of thing have to happen?!)_

While gritting her teeth in frustration, Harune wrapped her body in magical energy for the purpose of lessening the blow even by a little.

Having no other options left, Tsuchimiya braced herself for the reptilian's attack.

Against the approaching strong blow, Harune resolved herself and closed her eyelids.

However...

"...?"

The blow never came.

The Draconian had received a powerful kick to the side of its head, which sent it flying about a good two meters or so away from the girls. When it stood back up, it snarled in anger as murderous intent glared at the newcomer.

"Grrr... who dares attack Sarnak?!"

Harune looked up to see who had appeared. When she did, her eyes had widened.

Long flowing red hair, tied into a long ponytail, bright blue eyes, and a white bureau uniform. For a second, just a brief second, she thought that the White Devil had somehow returned from the dead to save her. But upon looking on further, this girl was a completely different individual.

And yet the White Devil's Visage could be seen in this person.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes, I'm not hurt too badly."

"That's good. I'm really glad I made it in time!"

The red haired girl gave a care free smile as she felt relieved that she had saved Haruna and her subordinate from an unpleasant fate.

"Look after your friend, ok? I'll handle this!"

The red haired girl turned to face the Draconian who was seething with rage. Its weapon was a metallic polearm that was almost the size of a small lamp pole.

The girl took out her weapon. It was...

A cell phone?

No. While it was a device that had communication functions, it was not designed for such a purpose.

This was what a sorcery armament looked like when it was not being used in combat.

"Awaken... Selaphiel!"

When that command was given to the smartphone-like device, a flash of white light surrounded the girl as her uniform had completely vanished off her figure, leaving her body nude. After this happened, the device had turned into an energy that began to converge on various parts of her body.

The energy around her arms spread upward and formed a pair of white armings around her arms while black gloves with a blue ribbon, and white and red linings materialized on her hands.

Her bare legs were soon covered by long white thigh-high boots, a black white and red skirt of similar design to her gloves formed around her waist, a black crop top with a blue ribbon embedded in the centure by a "core" that flashed from red to blue, and lastly, a small circular headpiece on her hair also appeared, flashing from red to blue, signifying that her Magical Armor was fully operational.

In her hand was a white and blue sword with a green colored core, and a blade made up entirely of energy. This was the Sorcery Armament known as Selaphiel, one of the newest made by the Bureau.

"This is Private First Class Yatogami Natsume! Engaging the enemy!"

At that moment, the battle had commenced. The girl named Yatogami Natsume had vanished from where she stood, leaving a small crater in that spot. To the untrained eye, it may have looked like teleportation, but in reality, it was something else entirely.

"Enhancement Magic...?"

The girl's body had been enhanced to superhuman levels where she would only become a blur when she first moved. She had appeared right above the Draconian and brought her weapon down to make contact with its head, however, thanks to its quick reflexes, it raised the pole arm and blocked the attack before its head could be lopped off.

"Rahgh! Finally, someone who can give me a challenge! But in the end, human scum are human scum. No matter what, you will never surpass the likes of an elite warrior such as myself!"

"Hehe, y'know, if you surrender now and come with us quietly, I promise I'll have the Commander go easy on you."

"Burn in Muspelhem _Pa'tak!_"

The Draconian gained more strength to push away the girl, causing her to land just 5 meters in front of it. After the brief stand off, the two combatants rushed towards each other and began a trade of blows on their respective weapons.

Despite Natsume's size compared to the giant reptilian, she was keeping up with it as far as strength and stamina was concerned. Of course, this was because of her Enhancement Magic that allowed her to stand on equal footing with the Draconian warrior, and at the same time, it also gave her an advantage against the titan in her speed.

The Draconian was doing its best to keep up with Yatogami's speed, but she would eventually wear it down, parrying blows, dodging and evading blows while trying to get to the warrior's blind spot.

The Draconian slammed its pole arm into the ground to strike Natsume, but she simply smiled as she side stepped out of its path, bringing her sword up, and slicing off the warrior's hand from its wrist.

"_Krssssssssss..!_"

The Draconian snarled in pain as it attempted to reach for the fallen pole arm, but, Natsume had kicked herself up once again and delivered a kick to its head again, this time, being strong enough to send the monster flying 7 meters away.

"Last chance, please give up and turn yourself in!"

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The Draconian was now in a blind rage. It wanted to kill everyone that it could find in its line of sight, and Yatogami Natsume was the primary target now.

With a bellow, the Draconian ran towards her, ready to use its only remaining hand to claw at her chest.

"I see... then I have no choice! Here I come!"

At that moment, a large surge of Magical Energy was beginning to form around her sword and its overall power was increased when she raised it sideways. In short, a large blade of energy formed around her original blade of energy, and lightning could be seen coming from it as well.

Natsume charged forward and chanted out the name of the attack she was going to deliver. It's name was...

"Azure... Lightning..."

two feet were now between them and the Magician moved her sword to complete the attack.

**"-FLASH!"**

A large swath of magical energy was released and a wave cut straight through the Draconian as though he were mere paper. What happened to it afterwards no longer needed to be said. Its movements were halted and it had fallen to the ground, ending its reign.

"Phew, it's finally over..."

Yatogami let out a sigh of relief as she materialized her sword and looked at the battles going on around them. One by one, Va'shik marauders were being transported back onto their ships that were still an orbit, and the officers and magicians who were fighting a rough battle were breathing sighs of relief that the whole ordeal was finally over.

But at the same time, they were starting to mourn their comrades who had fallen in battle.

Despite that, Yatogami Natsume smiled as she looked on the battle field content that they were able to secure a victory.

And then, the voice of a girl spoke to her through the earpiece that was in her ear.

_{Natsume, do you copy? This is the U.S.S Fraxinus.}_

"Yeah, this is Natsume speaking. I hear you loud and clear Commander!"

_{The Va'shik battle cruisers have retrieved their men on the surface and has just entered warp. We destroyed one of their ships, but not before they took out one of the three remaining ships. The Bureau has given us command over the recovery effort until they can send more ships in. I want you to start gathering up some of the wounded and lead them to the transport site we set up. Can you do that for us?}_

"Sure, leave it to me!"

The superior officer on the other end must have acknowledged her, because after that, they no longer said anything else.

Natsume turned over to Harune who was staring at her as if she had seen a ghost.

"Yato...gami... you're related to her, aren't you?"

"Eh? Would you happen to be talking about my mom?"

"Who else would I be talking about? Are you really the daughter of Yatogami Madoka, the White Devil?"

"Hehe, guilty as charged," Natsume admitted with a somewhat goofy smile. "Mm, I'm sure you've got lots of questions right now, right? Once we have you all beamed aboard, the Commander will explain everything. So don't worry, you're in good hands!"

Tsuchimiya Harune was pretty amazed if she had to be honest. She knew that the White Devil was already married to a man who was also another Bureau officer, however, she was not aware that the two had any children. Because of their jobs which garnered them many enemies, they wanted to keep the existence of the daughter out of the public eye, lest someone may try to use her as leverage against them. With that in mind, it was no wonder why Harune had no knowledge of a daughter belonging to them.

But this was unexpected. She did not think that she would run into a relative of the White Devil, especially someone as closely related as her daughter. There were many things she wanted to ask her, mainly about her mother. But there was one immediate question she wanted to ask before all of that.

"Where are we being sent to?"

Natsume could only smile as she looked up at the cloudy sky above, watching as something massive was slowly emerging from the heavens. It was a Federation ship that was emerging from the clouds and it was a vessel of 741 meters, an overall width of 473 meters, and an overall height of 233 meters. The gross vehicle mass of this ship was around 5,000,000 metric tons and a standard crew complement of 1,012 persons.

Haruna's eyes widned when the vessel's full body came into full view.

"Wait a minute... that wouldn't happen to be..?"

She recognized it.

She had read about this ship a couple of times when she was still back in the academy, and had read a few reports in which this very ship was involved in.

It was the Federation's own flagship, the U.S.S Fraxinus.

**_Multidimension Fraxinus_:**

**_Preview_**

_Afterword_

_ Greetings, it's been a while. For those of you who are new here, welcome, and for those who already follow me, welcome back. I wasn't originally planning to do this, but for some reason, I got into a sci-fi mood and started writing for what is essentially the entire prologue of of MDF's first episode. Watching a few star trek and Nanoha StrikerS episodes helped me out a bit that got me in the mood. Anyway, this story has been in development for quite some time, however I have a pretty clear direction on where to take the series going forward. This is a preview of this story and while some things may be changed down the line, this is the general idea of what to expect for the first episode at least. The official release will delve more into the characters themselves, and I apologize if the world building is a bit robust for your liking. This series (if you haven't been in the loop) takes place in the same universe as Hyperdimension Sephira and will run concurrently with it, chronology wise. It delves more into the cosmic side of the SEU and will generally focus on that setting. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this teaser and that you will be around to read the official release of the story._

_I have a few announcements to make, but before that, I must apologize for the lack of activity for the past few months. There have been some personal issues that I have been going through and it had kind of burned me out and didn't feel like writing that much for Sephira. Speaking of that, the next episode is almost finished and regardless of what you may have thought about Sephira before, I think most of you might enjoy this one. At the very least, it brings an end to the first cour of the series which I felt it left much to be desired. The second cour may be a step up from that, so do stay tuned for that._

_As I mentioned before, I have some announcements to make. The first announcement is that I will be taking over as the writer for Crossover Story Fanatic's Fate/Eternal Night, a reboot of sorts to Castlevania: Minuet of Fate. He laid out all of the fundamentals for the story, so given time, I should be able to have a clear structure for it. So keep an eye out for that one for both of our channels once we decide where it gets uploaded to._

_The second announcement is that I'm also planning on a remake of sorts of A Certain Magical Index titled; A Certain Unknown Imagine Breaker. It will diverge greatly from canon at times, the tone may be a bit darker, and Touma will have a love interest. Who it is, I won't say yet, but it will be a character no one would ever expect, and a character I wish had a more prominent role in the story going forward. This one may take a little longer to make because I would essentially be re-writing the story from scratch and adding my own twists and spins to it, so I won't set a date._

_I should also add that both of these projects are disconnected from my other stuff and has no relation to the Sephira Universe in any shape of form, so I have a bit more freedom to do as I wish so long as they stay in the realm of certain aspects._

_That's all for now. I really will get back into uploading like I used to and have episode 11 of HDS out eventually. _

_It's time to close the pages while praying that the pages of the next story will be opened._

_And I rest my pen for the night._

_-Mr. Kino-san_


End file.
